


Oversensitivity

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Condoms, Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This basically came about because of the infamous video 'Jizz In My Pants' by the Lonely Island: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLnWf1sQkjY</p>
<p>Specifically inspired by the line: "I wear a rubber all the time, it's a necessity."</p>
<p>Crack.  Yep.  And I kind of have a thing for embarrassing Edgeworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oversensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

After all of the teasing and tormenting on the dance floor at the club, Miles Edgeworth was glad to finally have Phoenix Wright on his couch. More specifically, their half-clothed bodies tangled together on said couch, and their tongues melding in each others' mouths.  
  
Breathing heavily, Phoenix broke their passionate kiss and gazed at Miles with half-lidded eyes. A sly smirk made its way across his face and he slid his hands down to Miles' groin, ghosting his fingers over the impressive bulge there. The prosecutor hissed through his teeth at the contact, bucking his hips in order to get more.  
  
"Impatient, aren't we Miles?" Phoenix breathed into the silver-haired man's ear, as he slipped his hand around Miles' waist and reached down, grabbing his ass. The prosecutor's breath hitched, a forced moan slipping between his lips.  
  
"Phoenix..." Miles whined lowly, as the brunet dipped his head down, nibbling gently on the prosecutor's earlobe. "Ah... You've been teasing me _all_ night."  
  
Chuckling, Phoenix released the lobe from between his teeth and started pawing at Miles' groin once again, unbuttoning the top button of his pants. He pressed his lips against Miles' as he slowly unzipped the fly, revealing the prosecutor's black boxer-briefs underneath. Pulling away from Miles' lips once again, he grasped at the prosecutor's erection, still hidden by underwear. Miles groaned at the almost-contact of Phoenix's hand on his cock.  
  
"Wow Miles, you seem awfully... sensitive tonight." Phoenix whispered into the prosecutor's ear. Miles lowly moaned at the sensation of Phoenix's hot breath in his ear. "I should take you out dancing more often if you're going to be like _this._ " With that statement, Phoenix slipped his hand under the waistband of Miles' underwear and wrapped his hand around the prosecutor's member. But, something didn't feel right.  
  
Miles moaned at the contact. When Phoenix didn't move he breathed, "What are you waiting for, Wright? An invitation?"  
  
Phoenix looked down at Miles' cock, his suspicions confirmed. "Miles, are you... wearing a condom?"  
  
A blush blazed across Miles' face. "It... Well... I..." The prosecutor stammered. "I... I can explain."  
  
Phoenix grinned mischievously and gave Miles' cock a few experimental strokes. The prosecutor groaned at the stimulation. "No need to explain, Miles. You just figured that you were going to get lucky with me tonight, right?" Phoenix said playfully. He continued to pump Miles' cock teasingly when all of a sudden; Miles arched his back and shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Phoenix stared in amazement, realizing that Miles had just come from such little stimulation. _And with a condom on, no less,_ the brunet thought to himself.  
  
Scratching the back of his head, Phoenix chuckled nervously and said, "I... I think I get it now."  
  
Miles, his face flushed and breathing heavily, embarrassedly turned his head away from Phoenix.  
  
Seeing how ashamed Miles was, Phoenix put one of his hands on Miles' shoulder and said softly, "At least it makes for an easy clean-up job, right?"


End file.
